Looking in a Mirror
by Schillok
Summary: Was alles passieren kann, wenn man einen Freund einen Gefallen tun möchte... aus Tai's Sicht. Hauptfiguren: Tai, Matt, Sora und... Jun (natürlich)!


**Looking in a Mirror**

originally written by: M.

translated and modified by Schillok

„I'm not sure, when we first met. All I can remember when I think back is helping Matt to get away from her. She had some sort of obsession with him or something. But - this wasn't MY problem. At least until that faithful day..."

„Endlich Ferien!", freute sich Tai und stieß mit seinen Ellenbogen kurz in Matt's Rippen.

„Die sind ja auch mehr als verdient!", antwortete dieser. „Wenn du wüßtest, wie die Lehrer in den letzten Wochen gestreßt haben."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Tai's Gesicht. „Weißt du was? Ich glaube, dein Streß geht erst los."

Ungläubig blickte Matt in Richtung seines Freundes.

„Rate mal, wer noch Ferien hat!", grinste Tai. „Oder besser: warte kurz, dann wirst du selbst drauf kommen!"

„Matt!! Oh, Matt!!"

„Ahh, da ist sie ja schon.", kicherte Tai und konnte seine Schadenfreude kaum noch zügeln. „Hier kommt dein „One girl Ishida Fan Club"."

Matt zuckte zusammen, schlug sich mit der Handfläche gegen den Kopf und seufzte: „Die werde ich niemals los, nicht war?"

Sein braunhaariger Freund schüttelte den Kopf und lachte: „Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Du bist mit ihr bis an dein Lebensende bestraft."

„Oh man", ärgerte sich Matt noch mal.

Genau in diesem Moment hatte Jun sie eingeholt. „Hallo Jungs. Hallo Matt!", begrüßte sie die beiden und rückte näher und näher an Matt heran, da dieser unwillkürlich vor ihr zurück rückte.

„Oh, ähh... hi Jun", sagte der blonde Junge mit erzwungenem Enthusiasmus, immer bemüht, einen gewissen Abstand zwischen sich und das ältere Mädchen zu bringen, bis er schließlich hinter Tai stand. Dieser betrachtete die beiden amüsiert.

„So... weißt du was?", fragte Jun aufgeregt. Dabei hatte sie ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Keine Ahnung. Was?", fragte Matt zurück - nicht ohne eine Spur von Angst verbergen zu können. „Was hat sie sich diesmal einfallen lassen?", überlegte er - und stellte sich dabei furchtbare Dinge vor.

„Ich habe uns zwei Eintrittskarten für die 'Romantisches Kino'-Aktion besorgt!", erklärte sie und wedelte aufgeregt mit zwei rosa Karten durch die Luft.

„Ähh... toll", antworte Matt entsetzt, während Tai nur kichern konnte. „Das ist großartig Jun, aber ähh... weißt du...", stotterte Matt und versuchte irgendwie auf eine Ausrede zu kommen, damit er nicht mit Jun ausgehen musste. Und mit einem Male hatte er einen Geistesblitz.

„Ich muss dich zuerst testen!", sagte Matt plötzlich.

„Was?", fragten Tai und Jun gleichzeitig.

„Was ist den in den gefahren?", fragte sich Tai still.

„Ja, weißt du: All' diese vielen Mädchen, die mit mir ausgehen wollen.", erklärte Matt. „Deswegen... müssen sie erst von jemand anderem getestet werden, um ähh... zu sehen, ob sie es wert sind, mit mir auszugehen."

„Heute mal wieder etwas egozentrisch", dachte Tai und wartete auf Jun's Reaktion.

„Ja?", fragte Jun, die Matt's Gedanken nicht folgen konnte.

„Also... du musst dich erst beweisen, indem du mit ähh... Tai ausgehst!"

Hätte Tai jetzt irgendwas im Mund gehabt - er währe sicher daran erstickt. Zu seinem Glück (oder vielleicht auch zu seinem Pech?), hatte er aber nichts, woran er hätte ersticken können. Stattdesssen keuchte er laut, drehte sich zu Matt und starrte ihn mit einem „Was-zum-Teufel- sagst-du-da"-Blick an.

Matt störte das wenig, und fuhr fort: „Wenn Tai diese Verabredung genießt, dann kannst du mit mir ausgehen. Aber zuerst musst du diesen Test bestehen!"

„OK.", stimmte Jun zögernd zu. „Ich seh' dich dann um sieben vor dem Kino, Tai!", rief sie schließlich und rannte heiter davon.

Tai starrte Matt immer noch an und sein Blick hatte sich kaum verändert. „MATT...", schimpfte er und sah ihn wütend an.

„Was ist? Du hast nicht mehr sehr viel Zeit - es ist schon kurz vor fünf.", lächelte dieser.

„Sag mal, spinnst du? Was hast du dir überhaupt dabei gedacht? Ich will doch nicht mit **DER ausgehen! Wenn ich mir sie und ihre Familie, inklusive Davis so ansehe, dann fühle ich mich so, als würde ich in einen Spiegel schauen. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"**

„Sieh' mal, es ist ja nur dieses eine Mal. Komm' schon, mach mit! Ich muss mich mit ihr 24 Stunden und sieben Tage die Woche herumschlagen. Bitte. Tai, du sollst sie mir nur einen Abend vom Leibe halten. Ich glaube nicht, dass das zu viel verlangt ist."

Tai seufzte: „Schön, aber was soll ich Sora sagen?" Damit bezog er sich sowohl auf ihre Freundschaft, als auch auf seine Liebe zu ihr. „Ich hatte für heute ein Rendezvous mit ihr - und du weißt, wie schwer es mir gefallen ist, sie danach zu fragen."

„Ich... ich werde es ihr erklären. Nur keine Angst, es ist nur dieses eine Mal."

Tai nickte: „Gut, aber das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich etwas für dich tue!"

„Danke Tai! Du bist ein echter Freund!", sagte Matt und stieß mit seinem Ellenbogen kumpelhaft in Tai's Rippen.

„Naja, wie auch immer. Tschüs Matt, wir sehen uns später. Ich habe heute noch eine Verabredung", antwortete Tai mit sarkastischer Stimme.

„Bye! Amüsier dich schön!", grinste Matt und rannte so schnell er konnte nach Hause.

„Oh man, er hatte eine Verabredung mit Sora? Dieser Glückspilz! Ich wünschte mir, sie würde mal mit mir ausgehen", dachte Matt und bereitete sich auf seine erste „jun-freie" Nacht vor. Und vermutlich war diese für eine ganze Weile auch die letzte.

Tai blickte auf die Uhr. Es war noch etwas Zeit, aber trotzdem war er schon am vereinbarten Treffpunkt - nur für alle Fälle. Es hätte ihm nichts ausgemacht, ob Jun schon hier war oder nicht.

„Hey Tai!!", wurde er von hinten gerufen.

„Und los geht's", seufzte er kurz.

Dann spürte er, wie sich jemand seinen Arm packte und ihn in Richtung Kinoeingang zog.

„Komm' schon. Wir wollen doch keine schlechten Plätze abbekommen, oder?", fragte Jun lachend.

„Liebe Güte, alles nur das nicht!", murmelte Tai, halb zu Jun und halb zu sich selbst.

„Ein großes Wasser und ein Popcorn bitte", bestellte Jun am Snack-Stand.

„Hey und was ist mit mir?", fragte Tai. „Du hast nur einmal Wasser und nur einmal Popcorn bestellt"

„Wir teilen doch, Dummerchen.", erwiderte Jun. „Schließlich muss alles perfekt und sehr romantisch werden, damit du Matt sagen kannst, was für eine tolle Verabredung ich bin. Dann wird er sicher auch mit mir ausgehen wollen!!"

„Oh man, dieses Mädchen ist verrückt!", dachte Tai. „Klar, wie du meinst", sagte er laut, bezahlte und trug das Essen in den Vorführraum.  

Tai war ziemlich froh, dass es im Filmraum so dunkel war, denn so konnte niemand erkennen, was für ein Gesicht er zog. Besonders nicht dann, wenn einige schnulzige Musikstücke aus den Lautsprechern tönten oder unzählige Herzen in allen nur erdenklichen Farben zwischen rosa und rot über die Leinwand flimmerten.

„Womit habe ich das nur verdient?", grübelte Tai verzweifelt.

Plötzlich spürte er einen leichten Druck gegen seine Schulter - Jun hatte sich an ihm angeschmiegt und verfolgte weiter das Programm.

„Junge, die geht sogar so weit, dass... Was mache ich überhaupt hier!? Ich habe das Gefühl, ich würde in einen Spiegel schauen. Dieses Mädchen hat den selben Haarschnitt wie ich und überhaupt: Ich sollte gar nicht mit ihr ausgehen! Das ist unnatürlich! Sie gibt sich alle Mühe, obwohl... obwohl sie ja eigentlich gar nicht mit MIR ausgehen will."

Danach war Tai nur noch damit beschäftigt, sich im Stillen selbst leid zu tun. Unterdessen flimmerten die Herzen weiter, spielte die Musik weiter und Jun lehnte sich weiter gegen seinen Arm - bis es alles zuviel für ihn wurde. Automatisch schlossen sich seine Augen und alles um ihn herum verschwamm.

„Hey! Tai! Wach auf!", rief ihn eine entfernte Stimme. „Wach auf! Der Film ist vorbei. Wach auf!"

„Huh? Was?", gähnte Tai als er langsam aufwachte. „Oh. Ähh... uups?"

Zu seiner großen Überraschung war Jun nicht wütend - sie lächelte sogar. „Ist schon OK, ich hoffe mal, dass es ein Teil des Testes war. Übrigens... es war wirklich ein klein wenig langweilig. Ich hoffe, dass wird nicht gegen mich gerechnet - ich hätte mir auch lieber einen anderen Film angeguckt."

„Du sagst es!", stotterte Tai erleichtert. 

„Was mache ich überhaupt? Ich... ich liebe doch Sora. Eigentlich sollte ich diese Jun sogar hassen, warum stimme ich ihr also zu?"

Jun kicherte, zog an seinem Arm und deutete auf ein Café auf der anderen Straßenseite. „Hey, warum gehen wir nicht dort rüber?", fragte sie.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Tai. „Klar, warum nicht", stimmte er zu.

Die beiden überquerten die Straße, Arm in Arm - ohne das sie ein besonderes Mädchen mit rot-orangenen Haaren bemerkten, dass sie genau beobachtete...

„So ist das also!", dachte Sora wütend. „Da stimme ich endlich mal zu, mit ihm auszugehen, nachdem er mich eine Ewigkeit danach gefragt hat - und jetzt geht er mit DER aus!!"

Sie rannte die Straße entlang. Normalerweise war Sora keine Person, die sich so leicht in Rage versetzte, aber diesmal machte sie eine Ausnahme. Nicht, dass sie unbedingt mit Tai ausgehen wollte - eigentlich schwärmte sie für Matt! Bei ihm rechnete sie sich aber keine Chance aus. Deswegen hatte sie Tai zugestimmt. Und jetzt ließ sogar dieser sie für eine andere stehen. Noch dazu für diese Jun!

„Matt ist Tai's bester Freund. Ich werde ihn fragen, was mit Tai los ist", dachte sie und begab sich auf den schnellsten Wege zur Wohnung der Ishidas.

„Nun, warum gefällt dir Matt sosehr?", fragte Tai und versuchte so, ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Jun blickte nachdenklich, sie hatte vorher nie genau über diese Frage nachgedacht. „Also, er ist total süß... und berühmt... und er ist so cool, kann toll singen und... sieht toll aus. Finde ich zumindest.", antwortete sie zögerlich.

„Ist das alles?", harkte er nach.

„Ich... denke schon. Warum?", erwiderte sie verwirrt.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube nur, dass wenn du in jemanden verliebt bist und mit diesem jemand ausgehen möchtest - dann solltest du mehr über denjenigen wissen, als nur ein paar Äußerlichkeiten. Zumindest denke ich so.", erwiderte Tai.

„Aha", sagte Jun, die ihn voll und ganz verstanden hatte. „Du hast sicher recht, aber... ich... Ich denke, bei Verabredungen lernt man den anderen ganz automatisch kennen. Ich habe mir Matt immer als einen sehr netten Menschen vorgestellt. Aber was ist mit dir? Gibt es jemanden, den du sehr gerne hast?"

Tai lächelte: „Ja, sie ist ein guter Freund von mir. Wir haben viele gemeinsame Hobbys und Interessen, äußerem kenne ich sie schon seit Jahren."

„Das hört sich ja süß an", kicherte Jun. „Und was ist mit dir, Tai? Wie bist du?"

„Also... ich mag Fußball", erklärte er.

„Hmpf", knurrte Jun enttäuscht. „Bei einem Bruder wie Davis währe es ein Wunder, wenn es jemanden in meiner Familie gäbe, der darüber noch nicht Bescheid weiß"

Tai konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Ich wette, er vergöttert mich. Aber auch wenn er ein bisschen komisch ist, so ist er doch ein echter Kumpel."

„Ja, glaube ich auch", stimmte Jun zögernd zu. „Auch wenn er oft ziemlich nervig ist. Aber zum Glück besucht er ja seit neusten ständig diesen Computerkurs, da kommt er immer spät nach Hause. Wenn man sich an seine Macken gewöhnt hat, dann ist er ein großartiger kleiner Bruder!"

„Was für Macken?", fragte Tai neugierig und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich fürchte fast, bisher hat er sie vor mir verstecken können."

Jun begann auf einmal laut an zu Lachen und kicherte: „Frag' lieber nicht! Du willst es gar nicht wissen!"

„So schlimm?", grinste Tai zurück. 

Jun nickte mit Kopf und lachte: „Jep!"

Während sich die beiden weiter amüsierten und gelegentlich einen Schluck Wasser oder einen Bissen Pizza zu sich nahmen, wurde es draußen langsam Nacht und die Sterne kamen heraus, um den Himmel zu schmücken.

*ding dong*

„Einen Moment!", rief Matt aus der Küche als die Türglocke klingelte. Er sprang über seine Schuhe, die er mitten im Korridor liegen gelassen hatte, rannte zur Tür, öffnete das Türschloß, drückte die Türklinke und öffnete sie.

„Sora!", keuchte er, überrascht gerade sie an der Tür zu sehen. Sie hatte einen verärgerten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ich will, dass du Tai sagst, dass ich nie wieder mit ihm ausgehen werde!", sagte sie laut und so beherrscht, wie es ihr im Augenblick möglich war. „Ich habe ihn am Kino mit dieser Motomiya gesehen. Ich habe ja eigentlich nichts gegen sie, aber heute hatte ICH eine Verabredung mit Tai. Nicht sie. Aber... wo ich schon mal hier bin... ich möchte dir etwas wichtiges sagen..."

„Ach... deswegen ist Sora hier. Ich denke, ich sollte es ihr lieber erzählen", dachte Matt.

„Sora, wegen Tai und Jun. Weißt du, ich-", begann er zu erklären, wurde aber von Sora unterbrochen.

„Laß mich bitte ausreden", meinte Sora entschlossen. „Da Tai und ich jetzt nichts mehr miteinander zu tun haben,... da wollte ich dir sagen... dass ich eigentlich DICH liebe, und nicht Tai. Und ich wollte fragen... ob du nicht anstelle von Tai mit mir ausgehen würdest..."

Matt blinzelte kurz. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. „Was?"

Sora seufzte. „Ich wusste es. Du liebst mich nicht. Ich weiß, du hast viel Mädchen zur Auswahl, die..., die... naja... weit aus hübscher sind als ich. Ich glaube, es währe besser... wenn ich jetzt gehe.", sagte sie traurig und ging in Richtung der angelehnten Haustür.

„Warte! Sora! Das stimmt nicht! Ich meine... ich wollte dir nur sagen, das ich ebenso für dich empfinde. Ich würde mit dem größten Vergnügen heute mit dir ausgehen!"

Sora blieb ruckartig stehen und drehte sich um. „Wirklich?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Matt ging auf sie zu, nickte mit dem Kopf und sagte: „Ja, wirklich!"

Sora strahlte vor Glück. Auch sie ging auf ihn zu, ihre Gesichter näherten sich. Sie waren glücklich, dann sie wußten, dass sich der andere nicht abwenden würde.

„Aber Tai...", hörte Matt eine Stimme, die sicher sein Gewissen war - aber noch bevor er weiterdenken konnte, berührten sich ihre Lippen und Matt dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.

Für beide stand die Zeit still, nichts schien mehr entscheidend, nichts außer dem anderen - bis plötzlich das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür beide zurück in die Realität holte...

„Wow..:", dachte Tai, als er auf seine Uhr schaute. „Es ist schon ziemlich spät. Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt zu Matt gehen und ihm sagen, dass unsere Verabredung ein voller Erfolg war."

„Ja...", sagte Jun verträumt und hielt weiter Tai's Hand, während sie zu Matt's Wohnung empor liefen.

„Hey, die Tür ist nur angelehnt", bemerkte Tai und öffnete sie. Sowohl er, als auch Jun rangen bei dem Anblick, der sie erwartete, nach Luft.

Matt und Sora, beide standen mitten im Raum und küßten sich, als würde jeden Moment die Welt untergehen.

„Sora?!", rief Tai entsetzt.

„Matt?!", wiederholte Jun, voller Betroffenheit.

Das ertappte Paar rückte augenblicklich auseinander und starrten gleichermaßen mit Enttäuschung und Entsetzen auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge.

„Tai... Jun! Ich.. ich kann das erklären!", stotterte Matt.

Aber Jun blieb keine Sekunde länger. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen der Enttäuschung und sie rannte schluchzend aus der Wohnung.

Tai blieb sprachlos auf der Schwelle stehen, starrte auf die, die für viele Jahre seine heimliche Liebe war und auf den, den er als seinen besten Freund betrachtet hatte. Er spürte, wie auch er den Tränen nahe war.

„Tai", stammelten Matt und Sora mit mitleidiger Stimme.

Tai hielt die seine Hand nach oben und signalisierte, sie sollen still sein. „Nein, kein Wort! Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt besser auch...", flüsterte er, bevor er Jun's Beispiel folgte und aus der Wohnung herausrannte.

Matt und Sora standen einfach nur da. Langsam griffen sie nach der Hand des anderen. Irgendwie taten ihnen die beiden leid. Aber irgendwie bereuten sie es auch nicht, was sie getan hatten. Es würde schon alles irgendwie gutgehen... irgendwie.

Jun übersprang die Stufen, rannte hinaus auf die Straße, ohne nach links oder nach rechts zu sehen. Sie hatte Matt überhaupt nichts bedeutet! Er hatte das andere Mädchen geküßt, diese Sora.

„Er wollte mich einfach nicht in seiner Nähe haben.", dachte sie unglücklich und rannte weiter.

Einfach nur weiter, immer weiter, bis sie sich schließlich im Stadtpark wiederfand. Dort warf sie sich auf die nächstbeste Bank, winkelte ihre Knie bis zur Brust, vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Armen und weinte.

Auch Tai verstand nicht, was genau passiert war. Wie konnte Matt nur so etwas machen? Er wusste doch, wie gerne er Sora hatte. Irgendwie kam er nicht dahinter.

Er ging zu dem einzigen Platz in der ganzen Stadt, in dem er seine Gedanken sammeln konnte - den Park. Er war weit weg von allem - keine Straßen, kein Verkehr, keine Häuser und vor allem keine „Freunde". Dort würde er vielleicht eine Antwort auf seine Fragen bekommen.

Am Park angekommen, ging er einen kleinen Weg entlang, der nur von Parklatternen und dem strahlenden Licht des Mondes erleuchtet wurde. Noch einmal versuchte er sich im Klaren zu werden, was passiert war, aber seine Gedanken wurden von einem fernen Schluchzen unterbrochen. Neugierig suchte er nach der Quelle des Gewimmers - und fand die schmale Gestalt von Jun, die zusammengerollt auf einer der Parkbänke hockte.

„Oh man, die scheint es noch mehr getroffen zu haben als mich.", dachte er traurig.

Er ging zu dem älteren Mädchen, setzte sich neben sie und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, um sie zu trösten.

Sie blicke überrascht auf, schluchzte ein wenig und flüsterte dann: „Tai?"

„Ja.", antwortete er. „Ich bin's. Sonst niemand."

„Dieses Mädchen. Matt und dieses andere Mädchen..."

„Ich weiß. Ich kann es auch nicht fassen. Obwohl er wusste, wie sehr ich Sora liebe."

Jun starrte ihn an, ihre Augen wurden immer größer. „Du meinst... das war das Mädchen, von dem du mir vorhin erzählt hast?"

Tai nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ja, das war sie."

„Tut mir leid", flüsterte sie.

„Mir auch", antwortete er leise.

Eine ganze Weile lang saßen sie einfach nur da, in völliger Stille. Aber sie mußten nicht sprechen, jeder wusste, was in dem anderen vorging. Trauer...

„Hey, Jun.", brach Tai die Stille. Er hatte sich etwas erholt, der feuchte Glanz aus seinen Augen war verschwunden und seine Stimme hatte wieder Kraft. „Da wir beide niemanden mehr haben... willst du morgen ausgehen?" Er blickte sie lächelnd an.

Sie strich sich ein paar Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht, blickte ihn in die Augen und dachte für einen Moment nach. Dann war sie sich sicher: dieses Angebot war ernst gemeint. Mit letzter Kraft begann auch sie zu lächeln. „Sicher. Wie währe es.. so gegen um Acht?"

A/N: Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, meine erste freiwillige Englisch-Übersetzung. *g*

Und ich habe keinerlei Recht an Digimon, den Charakteren oder an dieser Story (denn M. hat sie erfunden). Wie immer will ich keinen Profit machen. *sign*

Schreibt mal ein paar Reviews, damit ich weiß, was ihr davon haltet. 

Schillok 


End file.
